


Предложение(-я)

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время свадебного путешествия кто-то совершает ошибку, попросив рассказать, как было сделано предложение. Сама по себе просьба невинная, о таком большинство пар готовы говорить бесконечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предложение(-я)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proposal(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381549) by [theroguesgambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit). 



Во время свадебного путешествия кто-то совершает ошибку, попросив рассказать, как было сделано предложение. Сама по себе просьба невинная, о таком большинство пар готовы говорить бесконечно.

Стайлз фыркает в бокал, а Дерек прищуривается. Он резко выдыхает, что, вероятно, надо расценивать, как предупреждение, но Стайлз просто ставит бокал и с ухмылкой наклоняется над столом.

– Вам какую конкретно? У нас их двести пятнадцать.

 

Стайлз знает, что Дерек – не мистер Общительность. Он научился это принимать лет пять назад. Иногда ему даже нравится то, что он понимает Дерека достаточно хорошо, чтобы читать его настроение, когда никто другой не может, нравится, что он – единственный, кто умеет проникнуть сквозь стены, которые Дерек вокруг себя возвел, и поговорить по душам.

Наверное, поэтому последние несколько дней выбили у него почву из-под ног. Потому что Дерек закрывается и скрытничает… а секреты всегда означают только что-то ужасное.

Потому что Стайлз уже обо всем передумал, о’кей? Он не собирается впадать в комедийное клише и паниковать из-за их отношений, а Дерек просто готовит ему вечеринку-сюрприз или что-то подобное. Вот только даты не сходятся. Его день рождения отмечали два месяца назад, день Валентина за пару месяцев до того. Их годовщина осенью. Стайлз уже закончил колледж, в последнее время его не повышали. Ну нет никаких предпосылок, чтобы ему готовилось нечто приятное. Что означает: у него есть все причины пипец как паниковать.

 

– Ты умираешь? Господи, ты умираешь, да? У тебя какая-то ужасная оборотническая болезнь, и ты не сказал мне, потому что знаешь, что я устрою панику.

– Стайлз, я не умираю.

– Именно так бы ты ответил, если бы умирал и пытался скрыть это от меня.

 

– В городе новая стая? Или опять ведьма? Дерек, даже не думай утаивать от меня ведьму, только потому что в прошлый раз меня чуть ранили. Если ты держишь меня в стороне от дел стаи, то, клянусь богом, я…

– Стайлз, я не скрываю от тебя никаких угроз.

Но – маленькая деталь – Стайлз совершенно случайно проверил его журнал звонков и выяснил, что Дерек разговаривал с Дэнни! А Дерек не звонит Дэнни, если только ему не нужно провести какие-нибудь серьезные изыскания.

 

– Ты собираешься смотаться из города? – Он обдумывал эту мысль, рассматривая вероятности. Дэнни живет в Нью-Йорке, который для Дерека что-то вроде второго дома. И за последние годы стая к нему обращалась по поводу поддельных удостоверений и аттестатов.

Дерек отрывает взгляд от дымящегося омлета и тихо фыркает, закатывая глаза.  
– Стайлз, я тебя не оставляю.

Стайлз не сказал «оставляешь меня». Он сказал «оставляешь город». Он даже не думал о таком, но если Дерек вынашивает эту идею…

 

– Я не еду.

– Стайлз, конечно, едешь.

– Нет. Чувак, ни за что. Ты в последнее время слишком тихий и странный, и я не собираюсь ехать в какой-то крутой ресторан, чтобы ты мне там сказал, что бросаешь меня.

Дерек пораженно смотрит на него, даже не убрав руки с дверной ручки. У него вытягивается и бледнеет лицо.  
– Вот что ты… одна странная неделя, и ты думаешь, что я тебя бросаю?

Если бы это была просто «странная неделя», он бы даже о таком не помыслил. Но явные тайны, увиливание, звонки через всю страну… Стайлз сжимает в кулаки вспотевшие ладони. Часть его хочет дать деру прямо сейчас, до того, как он услышит, как все обстоит на самом деле. Часть хочет треснуть Дерека лишь за одну мысль все закончить.

Но больше всего Стайлзу хочется убедить его не делать этого. И, сам не соображая, что несет, он выпаливает:  
– Не надо, о’кей? Просто… пожалуйста. Что бы ни случилось, чем бы я тебя не разочаровал, что бы не заставило тебя думать, что ты должен закончить все между нами, не надо. Если ты должен уехать, то я поеду с тобой. Или если ты болен, то мы справимся с этим вместе. Мы сможем это преодолеть, мы должны это преодолеть, потому что я не хочу прожить остаток жизни без тебя.

Дерек долго на него смотрит, сжимая дверную ручку с такой силой, что Стайлз слышит скрежет металла. И, едва он приходит к мысли, что уже надумал чересчур много, и вообще понял все не так, в это мгновение Дерек недоверчиво улыбается.  
– Ты только что сделал мне предложение?

У Стайлза сухо во рту, сердце, кажется, колотится в самом горле.  
– Я… наверное, да. Вроде как?

– Придурок, – выдыхает Дерек. Он в несколько шагов пересекает разделяющее их расстояние и утягивает Стайлза в глубокий поцелуй. Поцелуй жадный и уверенный, в нем нет и намека, что кто-то планировал навсегда оставить Стайлза, и он с радостью, отчаянием и облегчением погружается в него.

Только когда Дерек чуть отстраняется, Стайлз ощущает странный новый вес на пальце. Он смотрит на руку и обнаруживает тонкое серебряное кольцо на безымянном пальце. Стайлз переводит взгляд на Дерека.  
– Это какие-то оборотнические штучки? Делается предложение, и на наших пальцах появляются магические кольца, связывая нас вместе?

Дерек фыркает, и Стайлз улыбается, хватает Дерека за руку и целует ему костяшки пальцев, когда его наконец осеняет.  
– Ты собирался сделать мне сегодня предложение.

– Я все еще собираюсь сделать тебе сегодня предложение, – поправляет его Дерек, приподнимая бровь и пальцами проводя по скуле Стайлза. – Потому что я зарезервировал весь ресторан, собрал всю стаю и попросил Дэнни помочь мне смонтировать видео для предложения, чтобы я смог собраться со словами сразу после чертовых пятнадцати минут просмотра.

Стайлз не перестает ощущать новое кольцо на пальце. В груди колотится сердце, но Стайлз не может погасить улыбку.  
– Вау, перед нашими друзьями да еще с такой подготовкой. Ты, наверное, на сто процентов уверен, что я скажу «да».

Дерек усмехается и тянется за еще одним поцелуем.  
– Есть у меня такое чувство.

 

Они едут в ресторан, и, даже предупрежденный заранее о предстоящем, Стайлз все равно в конце борется со слезами. Трясущимися руками он повторно принимает кольцо, твердо решив купить Дереку такое же, потому что тот должен всем показать, что официально занят.

И все идет замечательно до того момента, когда позже ночью они лежат обнявшись в постели, и Стайлз заявляет:  
– Это будет самая смешная история предложения.

Дерек косится на него.  
– Я не для того все организовывал, чтобы наше обручение запомнили, как «тот раз, когда Стайлз запаниковал и случайно сделал мне предложение».

Стайлз фыркает.  
– Ну, прости, чувак, это так и произошло.

– Не считается.

– Как это не считается?

– Ты даже не намеревался делать мне предложение.

– Ага, вот такой я спонтанный. Взял и сделал.

– О’кей, я сделал предложение после, значит, считается оно, как более свежее.

Стайлз со смехом садится.  
– О, вот как ты хочешь все повернуть?

– Это ты так заставляешь меня все повернуть.

– Ладно, – Стайлз коварно усмехается и садится сверху Дереку на бедра. – Ты выйдешь за меня?

Дерек без особого восторга смотрит на него.  
– Серьезно?

– Серьезно. Ну же, «да» или «нет»?

– Ты хочешь для нас такую историю обучения?

– Могло бы быть хуже. Теперь нам ничего не мешает согласиться, что это я сделал тебе предложение, – он ждет несколько секунд, потом шумно выдыхает и скатывается с Дерека, плюхаясь на спину на матрас. – Только если ты не решил мне отказать. Разорвать помолвку. Какое-то время мы продержимся вместе, но я слышал, что большинство отношений не выживают после отклоненного предложения.

Дерек хмыкает, и Стайлз вновь вздыхает, да еще вдобавок прижимает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. Проходит всего четыре секунды, как Дерек выдавливает:  
– Хорошо.

Стайлз ухмыляется.  
– Что-то не слышу энтузиазма в голосе новоиспеченного жениха.

Дерек переворачивается, хватает Стайлза за затылок и агрессивно целует с явным энтузиазмом. Когда он отстраняется, то усмехается так, что у Стайлза сердце начинает бухать в груди.  
– Я завтра опять сделаю тебе предложение.

Стайлз усмехается в ответ, уже составляя план следующего предложения через день.  
– Жду с нетерпением.

 

Так и продолжается каждый день до самой свадьбы. На одиннадцатый день Дерек чуть не ломает зуб о кольцо, заботливо вложенное в утренний омлет.

На сороковой день Дерек почти пропускает свою очередь, но первое, что говорит, когда приходит в себя, бледный и истекающий кровью на смотровом столе Дитона:  
– Выйдешь за меня?

И почти вновь теряет сознание, когда Стайлз наклоняется к нему и умопомрачительно целует.

Накануне свадьбы очередь Дерека, и он устраивает нечто невообразимое со свечами, цветочными лепестками и всей этой романтической чепухой, которая Стайлзу нравится, хотя он никогда этого не признает, но Стайлз не сомневается, что Дерек все равно все понимает.

Стайлз все равно выигрывает, но только потому что останавливает свадебную церемонию: Кора прошла половину прохода. Он заявляет ей:  
– Подожди, прости, просто… один очень важный вопрос, – и разворачивается к Дереку, который уже смотрит на него так, словно догадался, что грядет. Стайлз невинно улыбается и говорит: – Дерек, перед тем как мы это сделаем… ты выйдешь за меня?

Дерек прищуривается и окидывает его многострадальным взглядом, потом выдавливает:  
– Да, Стайлз.

На что тот радостно вскрикивает и разворачивается, чтобы стукнуться кулаками с явно озадаченным Скоттом, потом жестом показывает продолжать.

После произнесенных клятв Дерек целует его с таким жаром, что это точно месть, потому что Стайлз в конце полувозбужден, и всем присутствующим оборотням это известно.

Когда Дерек разрывает поцелуй, его глаза блестят, и он прислоняется лбом к его лбу, тяжело дыша, потом бормочет:  
– Однажды мы повторим наши клятвы. Ты даже не догадаешься, когда это случится.

Стайлз улыбается в ответ.  
– Вызов принят.


End file.
